Instincts Gone Haywire
by Moonlight Calls
Summary: Dealing with animal instincts Donna has to sit a bar for a friend, explain her lineage to the other and deal with broken clocks. Normal, but add a suspicious cop who's a Grimm and an angry Blutad that may be affected too, well things will go haywire... all because of a cold. Monro/OC
1. Chp 1 Stupid Cold

**Disclaimer: Do not own the things in Grimm, just my plot and characters and how I choose to play with the idea of Faeries.**

**Authors Note: My first Grimm fic, which happens to be about my love, Monroe. And no it (and my love for other guys with wolfish traits) does NOT have anything to do with my obsession with wolves since I was young. No, no, not at all.**

**Hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Stupid Cold<p>

Why am I walking in the rain to a place I don't even officially work at? Oh, yes because I'm such an amazing friend who agreed to take all her shifts for the next two weeks. Rubbing my arms with my umbrella free hand to my arm, I sigh wondering just why I had to be roommates with a person who owns a bar.

Sophia was all the way in Germany for her grandfather's funeral, and left me half in charge of Blessing and Stein along with her cook/co-owner, Evan. Doesn't make sense, but I guess she wanted me to be productive… Or I might've been the "starving artist" in our apartment, and I get extra spending cash plus two favors. I smile slightly as I fix my yellow umbrella. Finally at the bar. I open the door and smell the scent of Evan's food and the alcohol.

"Hey, Donna you just missed the cop!" I can hear Evan yell over the noise before I see him come out of the small kitchen. "What in the world?" I hear the disbelief as I put my umbrella up.

"What?" I look down to my knee high yellow polka dot dress with my black necklace and yellow heels. "I know kinda look like a wet dog, but is anything else wrong?"

"You walk here and it's raining so you decide to wear a dress and heels?" his freckled face looked accusing and so confused. "And why are you wet? You had an umbrella. Do you want to get so sick you don't have to come?"

He came over and decided to spin me to get a good look. "What you don't want to see my handsome face?"

"Well, it wasn't raining when I left and I was only a quarter here and didn't want to get drenched. So I just went back and grabbed an umbrella… Of course I couldn't resist this face," I cooed, pinching it. "Stop looking at me like I'm crazy! And, before you ask (for the millionth time) no I don't have a problem with shopping my family that I never see just sees fit to sending me tons of things-makes good cash, sometimes." I just got the "sure" look, stupid kid.

"So how is Hank? Or was it the kid? Nate was it?" I asked as he led me to a table—must have been his break. For awhile he didn't answer and I had to ask again.

"Well I wasn't her when he came, but **Nick** came on duty… He had some question for Sophia," he finally said, twiddling his thumbs.

"What! Why? Who was here and what did they say?" I asked a little frantic. "Do we get to know why?"

"The new kid and he told him she wasn't here and to go by your guy's place. If you don't get in touch soon they might suspect her more…"

"For what?" I exclaimed, my anger flaring.

"Roland was found murdered, it's been on the news, really brutal," he flinched slightly.

"Sorry but ugh, you know how I despise cops."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from dating one did it?" he muttered.

"Do you know how long he's been dead? Or do I really need to call him right away?" I questioned, as I got up ignoring his last comment to star working at the bar.

"Nope, but it'd be best if you called now. I'm surprised he hasn't called you yet," he called.

Despite that, I decided I would call Hank when I got home, then he could send the kid over. It would be better if I was somewhere familiar, not that this wasn't. But being the type of Vesen and Fae who relied on the senses and having a cold is never a good thing. Especially when you add in a cop who happened to be a Grimm asking about someone close enough to be kin about a murder.

…

I continued working through the night trying to concentrate on things that could be distracting. I was having some trouble with the latter that is until a fight broke out. And because we only had fights once in a blue moon, Sophia never saw fit to hire some permanent muscle… Besides Evan, but I think that was more to ogle at and get fat from.

"Evan!" I called out, since tonight it seemed he was the only guy here. "Come on before they break something! I already have a broken clock at home—I don't need another one!"

I shivered at the crash and smile wryly as he passed. "Spoke to soon, didn't I?"

"You always do," stating it like a fact. He took care of the fight while I grabbed my things. Oh, the goodness of not **really** needing to be here. We weren't busy which indeed made the fight a blue moon case.

I settled leaning at the door, refusing to look at the damage done to who knows what, waiting for Evan to come back in. The door opened and in he stepped.

"I don't **always** jinx… I still haven't started dating someone, even by my last comment on the issue." I pursed my lips, "Is the thing salvageable?"

"Um, the clock is pretty banged up, but yes… I hope," he paused. "Look, this might not be the best time to ask—and I'm not asking if she did it, I know she didn't… But-" I stopped him there, I knew what he was asking.

"No, honey, she hasn't seen him since she got you to help her grab all her stuff from his place." I patted his shoulder opening the door, but stopped mid-step at his next comment.

"You didn't let me finish my question again, Donna. You do that more often than not," he almost stated casually. His family might have been here since the Great Famine, but he knew the stories of fae.

Neither he nor Sophia knew of my lineage, except for a key point—concerning thanking. Honestly, I've never been close to any human before I came here. Sophia and he were the first that I regularly hung out with and considered friends—kin even. And Hanks was the first I had dated, even if it was casually so. Telling them things could be bad for them—more so for the fae part.

This was bound to happen concerning this one.

"Both you and Sophia are my kin," I purred. "If you are sure you want to know, I will tell about me without prompt, Evan."

"It would be nice."

"Alright, soon, this month," I said lightly, getting on my tiptoes pecking his cheek. "Night, dearie."

"Night Don," he smiled. "I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow." His way of thanking me.

…

I changed my mind to phone Hank now rather than later, so Nick could be there somewhat early. I was 10. If walking leisurely I could get there by, oh 12?

"Hey Hank, heard the kid had some questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah he does. No one answered, I heard," he said neutrally.

"Apparently he has bad timing, tell him to head back to the apartment," with that I hung up.

It wouldn't take but a few questions, just a few minutes really. No reason to have him waste gas and time. But Hank knows Sophia and Roland, knows the situation between them. She shouldn't be a part of this.

I could feel the growl starting in my throat but bit it down as a family was taking a walk. I smile politely, as it started raining again. In my mind I was planning on how not to lose it during his stay. I hated being sick.

…

You could hear my heels click against the cement steps leading up to the top floor of the building. As I got closer I could see the back of Nick. Hmm.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," I said just a little too cheery.

He turned around with an annoyed look. "Does it usually take around two and a half hours walking here to the bar?"

I hid my smirk while unlocking the door. I walked in without giving an invitation, yet he followed anyway. Bad manners, that one. I laid my things down and plopped down on the couch.

"Usually is doesn't, but… You know, with these heels and this weather guess they made things slow," I looked over at him. "Come, sit. I heard you had some questions?"

"Yes, but they're for your roommate, Sophia," he said all business-like, I narrowed my eyes.

"I know you're here professionally, kid, but cut the bull shit like you don't know her. And stop with the obvious." He cringed from the force my voice held, while I slightly did so inside. So much for keeping calm. I continued with calmer tone, "Look, as you can see she isn't here. Now I can answer any questions you have or you can leave."

He still had that air of authority. I resisted the urge to moan in annoyance. Not helping with me in this state. I should've just stayed outside, even though my feet were killing me. Goodness, why did I have to fully let a Grimm into my den.

He sighed rubbing his eyes with his hands before answering me. "Donna, exactly where is she?"

"She's in Europe, somewhere in Germany to be exact."

"She left the country?" I gave him a pointed look, as he cleared his throat. "Why did she leave?"

"For a funeral. She left a week ago and won't be back 'til another two. She hasn't bothered with that…** man** since Evan helped grab her things," I informed him, never changing my posture. I also stopped him before he could open his mouth. "And I already think you know the rest by Hank… You got your answers, now you can leave here."

Before I got the time to cute him he bit the damn word out. "Thanks for your time, then. I'll be in touch if we have any more concerns."

"Nick," I called out, never taking my eyes off him.

"Yes?"

"I might have been harsh, but I'm sure Hank warned you with how I… handle authority," I said gently. "And, please in the future don't thank me (family thing) I'm sure you can show your gratitude in other ways."

"Sure Donna… Have a nice night," he said awkwardly. He lingered for a moment with the door open before leaving.

I sighed loudly. Great, now I'm all tense. I pulled myself to my aching feet, might as well call a clock repair person.


	2. Chp 2 Stupid Clocks

**Authors Note: Edited version! Haha I love my friend:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Stupid Clock<p>

I was in the middle of talking to Earl, the clock repair guy, when I heard a knock. I looked to the microwave, not really paying attention to what he was saying. 1:50 am. Who would be here this—Oh wait, I know.

I made some noise of acknowledgment to Earl as I peeked in the eyehole to see, indeed, the Grimm. I opened it only to be greeted with a puppy look. Damn, how could I say no to that? I gestured the kid in.

"So… What time can you come?" I asked into the phone, watching Nick carefully. He was looking in the cushions to where he sat.

"In two days, and I can get a look at them," his cranky voice told me. Well, that's what I get for the time…

"And, to recap **how** long will it take—to fix both of them?"

"Depends. If it's a little maybe a week, but normally 2-3 weeks or several months for just one."

"And it'll just cost 75 plus 2 every mile for you to come? And you might not be able to fix it? And it'll take more than two weeks?" I asked into the phone. "I apologize for calling this late but I think I'll find someone closer to repair the clocks."

I looked over to Nick again when I put the cell down to notice that he found his keys. Also that he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Well speak," I said with a gesture.

"I couldn't help but overhear," he started and I had to bite my tongue to stop from making a comment. "And if you need someone to fix your clocks I know a great guy."

I paused for a moment, I shouldn't. I had a bad feeling. But it was trust a cop or deal with Sophia. Him—definitely go with him; that little voice told me.

"Do you have his number on you?" I'm such a wimp.

"Sorry, I don't actually. But I could take you tomorrow?" he offered.

"Sure, I'm able to do that," I said. "Can it be around noon? I already woke one up early and really don't want to wake another."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, "Be here by twelve?"

"Yeah, okay. Night," I lead him to the door. Locking it I sighed and leaned my forehead against the wood. I was suddenly exhausted. My mind and body was so tired.

Pushing up from the door, that seemed to take forever and not to mention so much energy, I looked at my hands for eyes to widen. My glamour disappeared only just to reappear in a blink.

That's not good. Not good at all. That's a disadvantaged of being… a halfie… of my kind? Well, Wesen change when—I really don't get it—but I think it deals with emotions, that's for sure, and only their kind can see them (for the most part). And Fey can hold their human image up, but I'm not sure Wesen human face are an illusion—there could be a better word or explanation but, let's say there's a 10 foot, bright green, three eyed guy that can look like a 5 foot handsome dude. It'd feel and look normal but smell defiantly stays—you just need a strong nose.

Okay. I'm rambling and giving me a headache trying to figure this out.

Hm, maybe I should've become a scientist; I thought as I dug into my bed.

~.~

"Hmm!" I grumbled. Goodness, I felt horrible! I still felt tired, my head ached, and my nose was stuffed. More so than yesterday and I wonder if this is how it is to be human (concerning the nose).

I was pacing around the apartment waiting for the kid to show, trying to figure how I got sick. I never get sick! Well, at least not this kind of sickness…

"Dammit!" I cursed as I heard a knock at the door. I didn't even hear or smell him!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Okay Breathe—I'm coming—breathe Donna…" Great now I'm talking excessively to myself. Grabbing my things I headed out the door.

"Hey Donna, ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way," I gestured with my hands. We walked down to his white car. "Hey, is this today's paper?

"Uh, yeah."

We were driving for awhile and he did try to make small talk. But I just gave short to-the-point answers. At least, until I read something and got ahead of myself.

"What? That's ridiculous! How can they do that," I whispered furiously. Nick glanced over at me and saw the page I was on. I continued anyway, too quiet for human ears, "How could they put him away, she completely deserved it."

It's a good thing that he couldn't hear that, 'cause I'm sure that would be something to work with. Damn my mouth. Damn it! I really need to learn how to shut up. Just chalk this one up as being sick—what if I'm dying! But no, wouldn't Dad warn me of—something like this? I mean—

"Well we're here," he took me out of my rant. Getting out of the car, I stood in front of a cute little house.

I followed him into it, passing the door that had stainless glass depiction of— a rampant wolf? Hm. I kept walking and was blown away with how many clocks this man had and went to the corner.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a moment," Nick called.

I made a sound of acknowledgment as I put my purse down. I may hate clocks, but jeez did this guy have good taste in photographs.

~.~

We were there for some time and I couldn't shake off that weird vibe. Maybe this really is a bad idea… Just then the door opened and boots made their way in.

"Hey, Nick why the hell do you smell like a—fairy," a man—a Blutbad, as he just changed now—said. Can't really blame him… And boy was he angry—now if it was directed to Nick or me, I don't know. Anyway, I eased myself to the door while he went to Nick. Maybe more towards the former?

"This is the woman I was talking to you about last night," Nick supplied nervously. "And wait, what, a fairy?"

"The suspect? And yes. Why do I always have to repeat myself to you?" the Blutbad asked. I just love it when people forget you're there. They bickered for awhile before I interrupted.

"Hey Blutbad I'm sorry! If I wasn't sick I wouldn't be in here. I mean why would I come into a Blutbad's territory? And I know the feeling," I jumped in before they could really start talking.

"Gee thanks," he replied… and then panicked, "Oh, man."

"You idiot, you even know what I am!" I yelled, while Nick had that confused face, again.

"Am I missing something here?"

Turning to Nick he explained, "You can't say 'thank you to' to Fairies—it makes it out as if they paid you a favor and they can call you on it at any time."

"Which is why I told you not to do it anymore. But here, I'll make it easy on you Blutbad—wait you!" I turned to Nick. "You brought me here so you could get me to talk! I told you what you needed to know!"

"Yeah, well the comment about how the two Lasser brothers deserved to die doesn't help you much, Donna," he said. "But seeing as you can use you're favor..."

"You think that Hap and Rolf **deserved** to die," the Blutbad changed again. "He didn't do anything! What they say is true."

"Just like a cop to take things out of context and you know what you can do for me? Thanks to your buddy? Don't tell this… **Grimm** anything that could put me in danger. Okay? Be thankful is isn't anything worse, because right now I'm—Okay I'm leaving before this ends badly…" I said as I opened the door. But with a thought I continued with my head down, "But um… it would be wonderful if you fixed my clocks, at least the one at the bar. You know, Blessing and Stein? I won't even step foot in there until you get it fixed. And to add to the pay I'll add free meals for a month?"

After that I rushed out and started walking home.


	3. Chp 3 Stupid Mum

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything from Grimm, just my plot and characters and how I choose to play with the idea of Faeries.**

**Author's (updated) note: So I never finished chapter 4 like I planned because of homework and when I did get back to it, Evan was right about to ask a question and now I have no clue what that is... I think he's angry at me... working on it now and hopefully I'll update later in October. And if not at least update something from my stuff. This is only getting updated 'cause I noticed some mistakes too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Stupid Mum<p>

I arrived home with the thought of a nice nap, but that died when the phone rang. Sighing, I went to go grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Don," I heard Sophia say.

"Hey, how is everything going?" I asked.

"As good as can be expected… I just wanted to see how things are doing."

"Pretty much the same at the bar, Evan sure does miss you," I teased and then paused, "but… hey, you really don't have to worry about Roland anymore, he's dead." I hear her gasp and continued, "I just thought you should know."

"I—I—you know what? I won't even ask," she told me with determination. "I'm done with him."

"Good, but I should probably hang up and call my mum."

"What? No! Talk to me," she said. "I miss my best friend, and you visit her."

"No! I'm sorry, but let me call my mother so I can take a nap, I feel like shit!" I whined.

"Why? You okay?"

"Well, in actuality I feel somewhat better compared to last night, I can smell now… Actually, now that I think about it, I feel a lot better. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna nap!"

"You are so spoiled at times…" Sophia said exasperated.

"It's not my fault! What would you be like if you had a surplus amount of money growing up? And still kinda have access to?" I laughed. "Really, what do you expect?"

"Not much," she replied dryly. "You've been working at the bar."

"Yes I've been going," I answered with an eye roll. Not that she could see it…

"Well, have you met anybody interesting?" she said slyly.

"Don't even start, I'll hang up on you," I threatened.

"Come on, one out of the three of us should have a good love life!"And then I heard a thud, I waited awhile before speaking, assuming the phone wasn't near her ear.

"…You did a dramatic lifting of the arms and flung the phone?"

"Eh, no… fell off the couch," she told me sheepishly, "that is… while I lifted my arms."

"Well, no need for that, because Evan loves you! You love him. In conclusion that would mean that two out of the three of us would have a fantastic love life and I would soon be a aunt," I grinned, thinking of all the ways to spoil the child.

"No, we don't… And even if I did, I refuse to ruin a friendship," she huffed and after a few moments of silence I spoke again.

"Well, now that I officially made this phone conversation awkward I shall take my leave, and face the wrath of my mother. Bye!" I said cheerfully. "Hope the rest of your stay goes okay."

"Hmm, fine bye. Maybe your mum will have a higher chance," she said and ended with a click.

"Okay, now to the hard part," I said while dialing, trying to ignore what that could've meant.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's light soprano voice.

"Hey, Mum, just thought I'd call you since I just got off taking to Sophie."

"Oh, how is she? Did you tell her about that horrible boy dying?" she asked, concerned etched into her voice.

"She's doing okay and took the news pretty well," I said fiddling with loose strings on the couch.

"How did you take it, when you heard?" she continued.

"I'm happy, I mean he is dead," I supplied.

"That's not what I asked, Donna."

"…Pissed, because they wanted to know about Sophia, and it was Hank's partner—you know the Grimm I told you about? I mean, he knows them, the kid at least knows her. Apparently—"

"Okay, okay you can stop that rant from forming. Anything else new?"

"Um… can we—I get, sick?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean, you always get an irritated nose during certain times and you do feel sickly when you haven't let down you glamour and hunted," she asked confused.

"I mean like a real bad cold. Like headaches, stuffed nose, fatigued," I paused, "and glamour disappearing?"

"Well, yes that… does happen, it goes along with your Father's side. We can talk about this more when you come over Tuesday," she answered.

"Is it bad?"

"It helped your father," was all she said before the click to which I just stared at the phone. That wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to go all vague on me! It was supposed to be a normal Fey/Wesen—more Wesen cold.

Wait. How could a cold help someone? Besides maybe getting them immune to it, like the chicken pox?

Couldn't she just have given me a straight answer. Really that woman spent way too much time around Dad. I kinda wish he was here now… Get information from the source? I bet he's laughing at my mild freaking out at a probably harmless little cold.

"Crap! My breakfast today!" I started to dial Evan's cell frantically. After a couple of rings he picked up.

"Wondered when you'd be calling," Evan answered oh-so-happy. "What made you forget about your food?"

"The kid came and after a rocky start he said he knew a guy that could repair clocks—we didn't leave 'til noon and I've been on the phone," I told him.

"Isn't noon a little late for breakfast?" he laughed.

"I haven't been feeling normal lately and this—noon was really… not good," I pouted. "But breakfast sounds really good right now."

"You okay? You barely get sick," he asked worried. "And what happened?"

"I don't know my Mum was evasive. She said she'll tell me on Tuesday. But really the pup and his wolf are **not** helping. So, I probably blew my chance with the clock guy…"

And then he starts laughing, to which I have to think back to what I said that's making him loose breath. My eyes widen. "Not like **that**! Geez, I would never think—I'd never consid—He wasn't even—He… I… I don't consider it to be a great idea for me to… start anything now."

"Is this what happens when you try to lie?" he was referring to how Fey can't lie, and sounded intrigued, though he still snickered.

"At least concerning me, Dad never tried not to tell the truth. He was really good with not telling the truth with the truth thing, be he was really old…" I trailed off.

"Well, we can have that talk of ours and you can tell me all about today and your cold while I make you your favorite?" he asked. "My shift ends… now."

"Oh! Those banana muffins with chocolate chips and cranberries? Yes please, they're only the best when they come from you (don't tell Sophie). Oh gosh, I need comfort food right now."

"Yeah, I'll be right over… and you can tell me all about Clock Guy; who'd you never think about in that way, never consider dating, and wasn't even good looking," he said all smug like, I could practically hear the smirk.

"You know… It's a little sad you knew what I was gonna say all that… But I'll maybe give some details, if get more muffins," I tried.

"I'll make you so much they'll last you breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a whole week," he said cheerfully, clearly meaning he did not know he was getting the butt of the bargain.

"Deal, later!" I hung up before he had the chance to get smart and change his and. "And Donna wonder why I'm spoiled. Psh!"

Feeling much brighter with the prospect of wonderful muffins I went to change and clean some. Tomorrow Nick and Clock Guy will be forgotten and after that everything will be explained to me. All will be good and new.


	4. Chp 4 Stupid Oaf Part One

**AN: Oh, gosh. I fail. It's already the second week of the semester and I didn't update this once! Blame it all on Evan! I finally beat him on the head with Donna's umbrella… and got the rest of this, it was going to be longer but I think Donna got mad that I ruined her umbrella so, yeah. Maybe not the best plan.**

**Part two will hopefully come later or at least next month, along with the one after that since it's already half written. Yay~**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes I typed this in a hurry and I still need to go back to the other chapters for the tiny mistakes I saw when I last read through.**

**Hope you enjoy and review and that the rest of your week is wonderful!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Stupid Oaf Part One<p>

I ran to the floor, flung it opened and jumped on Evan. "My savior!"

"Really?" he asked feigning confusion. "I would think the Clock Guy would be your knight in shining armor, saving you from the wrath of Sophia—well, that is if you didn't blow your chance with him."

"I truly wish I could hate you at this moment," I mumbled into his neck, before letting go and pouted angrily at him. "…Just make the food."

He laughed, flashed his own award winning smile and continued to the kitchen. I turned on my heels, after slamming the door shut.

"And hey! I told you I didn't mean it like that!" I huffed out, namely to myself, because it fell on deaf ears. I pouted for a moment more, sighed and just followed the young man, settling myself down on a bar stool.

"So, before we move onto business, what did you and Sophie gossip about?" he asked while looking through the cabinets.

"Um, it was just a quick conversation. She's okay as can be expected…" I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, must be hard for her—I mean he is the whole reason she opened up the bar, I'm glad she holding up," he said. "So… what else did she have to say?"

I stared blankly—okay, maybe not blankly but glared at the red he called hair. My glaring apparently wasn't an acceptable answer, because he turned his head to look at me.

"Heh, um… or we can move onto business now, instead of later?" he chuckled. "Or you can eat these here waffles, sausage and hash browns."

I peaked over the counter as he pulled out a takeout box that belonged to the bar. He placed it in front of me and went back to finding bowls and what not. My mood changed instantly once the fluff the waffle hit my tongue.

You know, not eating all day won't help your health," he said,, now taking out chocolate chips, the cranberries and other things the muffins call for from a bag he brought.

"Well, turns out the question of my health is Fey related," I told him nonchalantly. "Or at least that's what my mum implied"

"He stopped whatever he was doing, and turned around to face me. "So, you really are… you know?"

I nodded, offering a small smile. "Half."

"I'm not going crazy and thinking how your little fear of iron is more than you being allergic," he said. "That, among other things…"

Nope, but there's more…" I wondered if I should tell him about Wesen. I mean he's surprisingly taking this well. What if the next bit's too much?

"What? Are **all** the stories true?" he laughed with humour going back to work.

"Uhm, well… I don't exactly know how to answer that," I muttered. "There is another realm, and we can travel the two (I've never been there). And we are practically immortal."

"Practically?"

"Killed off, or die of disease… though most likely it'll be from getting killed. For one; time is different. Earth has a quicker clock to say… but even than we age different—and you know, we have glamour?"

"So… I know, no man should ask this, but how old are you really?"

"30's and that's all you get," I said. "But I can change my appearance. I base my human traits after my mothers."

"That means she was the human?"

I chewed slowly, deciding what to do. "She... wasn't fey, but not completely what others would call human… She's what you call… Wesen, it's, they're—we're like animal like (well not all) creatures—beings. Most names are German or is it just German based, but not all. I mean there's—oh! I'm sorry, this must be confusing," I said, starting to get another headache.

"Uh, well to be honest it could be worse, I know **how**. But it could be," he said while putting the batter in the tray.

"It's just, I never had to explain Fey things to a human nor have I explained **any**thing Wesen…" I trailed off. "It's not something I usually like to think about anyway."

"Does Beatrice know about all this?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah she does, knew right off the bat. She's Wesen too. I didn't really like her at first… You know smell and all. The first few years were funny for the two of us. She couldn't really get me to give a trait answer. But later she knew when I had stuff to hide—she'd get dad then… and when dad passed well damn, she knew **exactly** what to ask me," I chuckled lightly. "Really sucks, when you can't keep things from parents."

"I bet, but I think all mum's are like that."

"I really got an earful when she found out about Hank and I." I made a face at that memory… It made me cut my food quite enthusiastically.

"So how does she feel about us?" he asked, setting the timer.

"Oh, she loves you two—sometimes I think she like you more than me. But really, she was the one who encouraged my relationship with Sophie… Said it would bring less drama," I laughed with him. "Most Wesen who can figure out or smell me, really don't like me…"

I continued noticing the look on his face. "Evan don't give me that look. Think of anyone else and tell me how'd they react to leaning that some fairytales are real?"

"But aren't the like you or they're still in the same boat as you."

"Wesen are more human—at least I'm pretty sure, close to humans at least. But Fey aren't, Fey are from another world… So they're still just stories. And, well the ones who find out that I'm something other than Fey are uhh, the act wearier. Sometimes it helps, though," I said sadly.

I pushed the plate away, my appetite lost. The encounter today came to mind and brought with it events similar though ending worse.

"Is that what happened today?" he said sitting next to me.

"Well, yes and no. I mean I was in his house without his consent and probably maybe felt threatened but he cop didn't help at all. He repeat a comment totally out of context, especially since most of the thought stayed in my head and it had to do with Fey tradition."

"Well do you want to about any of it? Or is there anything thing else I should know?"

"I'm guessing you're talking about the cop and the Clock Guy or changing the subject at least… maybe to Sophie? Hmm, nope? Okay, well instead of suspecting her as that rotten oaf's killer… uhm I might be their new suspect…" I told him cheerfully.

"Donna! Your mother and Sophie are going to kill you! I should kill you. I mean you could probably pay yourself out of it, but it's a waste (as your mum would see it) and bring bad press to the bar," he said as I pursed my lips looking down.

"It's not **my** fault I sometimes think aloud and not much of a people's person when it actually counts…" Seemingly ignoring my input he continued to rant.

"But of course they won't charge you with his murder. You haven't shared a decent chat with the bloke since before Soph broke it off," he said confidently, standing to get the muffins.

"Nope, no decent conversation between us…" I said quietly and quickly, eyes widening as I spun away to walk to the couch… you know, trying **not** to look suspicious.


	5. Authors Note: Bad news or good news?

**Authors Note**

**So good news or bad news first? **

**Yeah we'll go with bad first.**

**So I probably won't update for the next 2 months or 3? Because I'll be very, very busy and stressed. From the clubs Day Without Hate (which you should visit on facebook- www. facebook pages/ Day-Without-Hate/ 113757495319512?fref=ts) and Creative Writing. Plus ACT Testing and AP Exams. And a huge science project. So as you can see I'm not dead but I may soon be...**

**But the good news is that you might be able to keep track that I'm not dead or have given into a break down from what I'm planing to be my stress releif.  
><strong>

**The reason? For the simple fact that I was bored in orchestra and made 5 different playlists from having my ipod on shuffle**** and instead of using the songs for poems like a I usually did I picked out 6 fandoms that I've never tried before (well, 5) and 6 ways I could write for them. And I decided to write all five as a way to let out stress because this and next month will be hectic to say the least.. The ways were a drabbble of 100 words or less, sentences to the number of songs, paragraphs to the number of songs, pages to number of songs and a oneshot. So which goes to what will be a surprise, and they'll probably be posted in order of size. But who says I can't be swayed into giving effort into one if people are curious.**

**So if you like Avengers, The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Leverage and or Sherlock be on the look out!**


End file.
